


Long Live the Queen

by candytown



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candytown/pseuds/candytown
Summary: A Love Live Kingdom AU - Nico Yawaza is the young queen of a kingdom on the brink of war with their neighbouring kingdom, the kingdom of A-RISE. The story follows the many antics between the muse girls in their roles around the Kingdom as they progress toward the war that is, as you could say, arising.





	

“So, what do you think?” Words echoed against the cold, bricked walls of the room; questioning words that demanded an answer. It was odd how words could echo in such a small room, but they seemed to go on forever. The shorter female gazed across the table at the taller female, her eyes boring into her as she waited for her answer. The taller of the two flicked through, what could be wrongly decrypted as simple playing cards, between her thin fingers. She looked deep in thought, though the shorter knew she already knew of the answer. Setting the cards down on the table, the sorcerer stood, her eyes moving to the only window in the room, a small one that offered little light to the room. If it weren't for the strangely glowing line of potions along a shelf nearby, the two would surely be drowned in darkness. 

“It is possible, sure” The purple-haired sorcerer answered, her gleaming, almost emerald-like eyes moved down upon the black-haired female who was still sat in her seat. The shorter female shuddered at the others words, shaking her head almost in spite at the possibility. 

“I only tell of the truth, nobody could ignore the tensions,” The sorcerer added, “With all due respect, Your Majesty, If you didn’t want the truth you should not have come here.” The black-haired female placed a hand to her forehead, mumbling beneath her breath as she attempted to contemplate the new information. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry Nozomi,” the black-haired female answered finally, standing from her seat and making sure her dress was in order before standing straight. Nozomi dipped her head in a bow of acknowledgement toward the others higher status. “I’ve told you before, you don’t have to act so formal around me,” The black-haired female muttered, earning an almost cheeky grin from the sorcerer, who turned back to look over her rack of potions. 

“Oh I know, Nico, but I do prefer to keep the formalities with The Queen who allows me to stay within your castle, plus I am aware that your guard does not trust me in the least,” The sorcerer answered, plucking a glowing blue potion from the rack, “Here, take this along with you, I have a feeling you’ll be needing it more than I do.” The purple-haired women plopped the vial into a small red, satin bag before handing it to the shorter female. Nico looked at the bag in her hand before scowling. She would have asked what it was, but she knew she wouldn't receive an answer. Nozomi did this far to often, it was almost like some kind of trust exercise. 

“Right, Thank you Nozomi,” The smaller female answered before pushing the bag into a small pocket on her dress and proceeding to leave the room. She opened the large door before stepping outside, squinting and blinking her eyes at the bright light from the castle corridor that she now stood in. Why Nozomi didn’t allow natural light into that damned chamber was beyond the Queen, but she didn’t question it. Her eyes soon met the figure of her personal guard, who’s back was leant against the side wall of the hallway, where she stood in wait for the return of the monarch of whom she was assigned to return. 

“Maki!” Nico called, watching as the guard instantly stepped forward from her position to stand by the shorter female. 

“I’ve told you not to call me by my first name,” the guard uttered through her metal helm, the one she chose to wear far too often for Nico’s liking. 

“And I’ve told you not to wear that helmet inside, but you do insist,” Nico answered her quickly, “Besides, where’s your respect? I thought guards were supposed to be humble, why can’t you be more like Eli?” A sigh came from behind the helmet and Nico could tell that the guard was rolling her eyes.

“My job is to protect you, not humour you, Your Majesty,” Maki answered simply, shifting the strap of leather around her waist that held her sword. Nico gave a huff; why had she been assigned this guard out of all of them. “What did the sorcerer say, anyway?” At Maki’s next comment, Nico gave a scowl. The guard had no trust in the sorcerer, she believed that magic didn’t exist and that there was no way she could predict the future. And yet, Nozomi had proved time and time again that she could. 

“Nozomi says there could be a chance and she’s never been wrong before,” The Queen answered, moving off down the hallway. She didn’t have time to spend dawdling in the corridors attempting to convince her stubborn guard that magic was a real thing. The clunking of armour behind her told her that Maki had chosen to follow. 

“Why do you believe her anyway? She could tell you that you’ll grown grand feathered wings and fly laps of the Kingdom and you’d be sure to believe everything,” Maki questioned, “It’s almost like you’re the baby bird and she’s the mother, you lap up everything that falls from her mouth.” Nico shook her head, refusing to look back at the other female.

“Maki, that’s disgusting.” The pair remained silent as the moved through the hallways, their conversation slipping away so they could listen to the other voices within the castle. Nico could clearly hear the voice of her head guard, Eli Ayase, by the sounds of it she was disciplining some out of line newbies. It was always funny to listen to Eli get angry about something. Over that, there was almost sure silence throughout the castle. 

That was until they arrived in the throne room. Upon the throne in the back of the room stood Cocoro, Nico’s younger sister. She wore a short velvet cape and held a small wooden sword. Below the Throne, Cocoa and Cotaro, Nico’s other siblings, stood each with a small wooden sword and capes. They were shouting and giggling excitedly, waving their swords and jumping about. Nico brought a hand to her forehead, sighing, the sound of a chuckle coming from Maki behind her. The black-haired Queen stood watching for a moment longer before striding into the room. It wasn’t long until the three musketeers spotted her approaching. 

“It’s the Queen! Take her down!” Cocoro squealed, leaping down from upon the throne and racing across the room. As the three raced toward her, Nico gave a snicker, raising a hand to her forehead once again in a dramatic action.

“Oh no! Some bandits have broken into the castle, Maki save me!” she cried, laughing as Cocoro leapt up into her arms. She scooped up her younger sister in her arms before leaning down to ruffle the hair of Cocoa.

“Queen,” Cotaro uttered, gently jabbing his wooden sword into the flowing skirt of Nico’s dress. The Queen laughed, squatting down to be at her siblings height.

“What are you three troublemakers up to?” She questioned, gazing over the three. 

“We were playing and Kotori made us these awesome swords and capes,” Cocoa cheered happily, her eyes gleaming as she looked up at her older sister.

“Kotori did, huh?” Nico asked, the smile on her face never ceasing. Kotori was the castle’s blacksmith and seamstress, she was responsible mainly for the armour and weapons for the guards and archers, however she also made dresses for the Queen and Princesses and other clothes for those who worked within the castle. 

“I hope you don’t mind, they were playing in my workshop and it’s not necessarily safe for kids in there,” Speak of the devil, Kotori had appeared from the other side of the throne room, her elegant light brown hair tied in a bun on top of her head. Nico smiled, raising up to nod at the seamstress. 

“Of course not, this is a much safer alternative for them and they seem to be having fun,” her gaze moved to her siblings who stood around her, “What do you three say to Kotori?” 

“Thank you, Kotori” Cocoa and Cocoro chimed at the same time, smiling widely.

“Kotori,” Cotaro uttered, his sword dropped at his feet. Kotori just smiled, brushing her hands together almost in embarrassment. 

“I better get back to work, I was just coming to check on them,” Kotori dipped her head to the Queen and each of her siblings in turn before turning and leaving the room. Nico turned to her siblings to find that Cocoro had gone missing. 

“Wh-”

“She left out this way, she said she could smell dinner,” Maki’s voice answered from where she still stood in the doorway. Oh, that’s right! The maids said dinner would be served soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 was written years ago, so I apologise in advance if following chapters are wildly different??  
> I've tried to edit the first chapter a little so it shouldn't be too different, hopefully :)


End file.
